You blew up my chance of going home?
by Midnight Prime
Summary: My brother loved them. So why was I draged into this? Why am I different? With Megatron gone, why cant i leave? Their is too many questions I have asked and no one will answer them. Please read.


It doesn't get that cold in Florida, well to northerners it doesn't. To me? It's freaking cold! It didn't help that I was in a tank top and work out shorts, but beside that, its 40 degrees out! My dad was cleaning the stovetop with some cheapo cleaning stuff that he bought; it stunk up the whole house. I have asthma so when I breathe chemicals like that in my lungs start to close off. I don't have the horrible kind where you have to rush off to the hospital every time it happens, but its annoying. So here I was walking around the property. It was a modest size of 9 acres, with my dad's green house and my grandparents living on the property with us, its perfect for all of us.

In the corner of the property is a tree house that my dad, brother, and I made. It's simple, just a platform hanging by steel cables. But we made it, and to us its great. Climbing the wooden ladder and taking a seat on the ledge, I take out my iPod. Putting on the headphones and placing it on shuffle. Looking up I stare out in the distance. School was starting tomorrow, and report cards were coming out on Wednesday. I wasn't the smartest kid out their, so I was hoping that I got at least decent grades. But in light of that it was the last week of school! Winter break was coming up and you know what that means…Christmas! Smiling to myself, I think more of what is to come and the cute boy that I hope will ask me out...

4nfmeuduhnrforgbrlgingrtvlrt jvbrjgbvtgbbgb

Que, Ironhide, Dino. Only a few of the lives lost in the last battle. Too many humans lost, much too many, and it was my fault. I trusted Sentinal, and for my mistake lives were lost. It is time that we finally destroyed the spacebridge technology. It has been a month and Wheeljack, who just recently came to earth, and unfortunately right after the battle of Chicago. He has been studying the to find if we could scavenge anything from the remaining pillars. He had found vary little things that could be of use. So here we were wepons at ready. We didn't want any of the 8 pillars left behind. For obvious reasons.

Most who came out today did it for revenge. Because of the inventor who created the technology had killed comrades, and over all friends and family. The humans and the assembled Autobots ready their weapons. I also ready mine. "Fire!"I command. The whirlwind of colors of all the assembled weaponry and the deafening sound of all of them combined was astounding. What we didn't expect was the pillars to react.

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 444444444444444444444

Its been at least 15 minutes sense I left. Standing up to leave I hear a rumbling noise. Looking up there is, a beam of light? It hit the abandoned pasture right in front of me. Freaked out I start to back up only to see more raining down from the heavens. The were getting closer by the second. Running I start to jump off the structure. I never made it. The beam hit the tree house, the tree, and the unfortunate girl who never got the chance to finish jumping. Turning transparent the assembled group disappeared. I didn't even have time to scream.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Get down!" I yelled seeing the coming danger and blocking the humans from the unknown. The pillars burst in various colors, blinding everyone. After the light disappeared we heard a cracking noise. Cycling air and powering up my optics. Turning my helm I look at a tree with some sort of attachment on it. Scanning it I see that there is a organic within the tree. That's when I heard the muffled noises coming from it.

6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 6666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666

Their was 3 things that I was sure of. One was that the tree had fallen over, two is that there was currently a branch pinning my arm down, and three, it hurt. "its ok, its not broken only cut. How bad? I don't know" I say to myself trying to keep calm. I could move it around slightly, and I could easily move the branch it was only as big around as a medium sized bowl. The thing was it currently was being used as a tunicate, so it cut off the blood flow in my arm. If I didn't remove the branch within the next 10 minutes I would be essentially killing my right arm. I was pretty sure the tree had gotten a major artery so in essence I was screwed. Either hope I can make it to the house in time bleeding all the way, or start yelling and possibly lose my arm.

I took my chances running to the house. Steeling my nerves I move the branch. Blood pouring out my arm, I start moving upward. Putting my arm above got a wince and a gasp, but in the end it slows the blood flow. Moving the last branch I stagger like a drunken fool into a clearing. This wasn't our property… Wiping my head around to the sound of grinding joints I once more gasp. I almost screamed, but a distant memory stoped me. When I was 9 we bought a movie, it was called Transformers. The exact transforming robots in front of me. Only pointing big ass guns at me. Then I screamed.

()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()())(()())()(()())(()()(()()()(()(((())))()()()()()())()()()()))()()()()())()()()())()()()(

Wellll…hope you all like. Please comment I need to know if I should keep going. I wanted to portray a teenage girl so the randomness of some of the paragraphs. Oh! Can anyone take a moment of their time to tell me what continent the are on? I live in Florida which is in the U.S. Just a simple curiosity. –Midnight Prime out


End file.
